Shades of Green
by theinnerdeviant
Summary: Because, as his mother once said, The eyes are the windows to the soul...A SasuxSaku fic. First fanfic: Beware. You have been dutifully warned.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. That's Kishimoto's area.

**A/N: **First Naruto fic. You have been warned.

**Shades of Green**

**1.**

**Operation: Shades of Green**

It was an imperfect name, really. He could count a million shades of green in her eyes and never get tired of watching their changing shape, the way they sparkled when she was in a particularly sunny mood. She would often catch him in the act too, making him turn his head quickly with a hot flush.

Which is why Sakura eventually cornered him one day.

"Sasuke-kun? Why do you keep staring at me? Is there something in my teeth?" she inquired. The said Uchiha mentally smacked his forehead. _'Have I been so indifferent to her that would incline her to be surprised at my attention?'_

'_**Uh, no-freaking-duh, twerp.'**_

'_Just who the hell are you?'_

'_**Why, I'm the inner you, of course! **__**Pottymouth.**__**'**_

'_Oh great. I'm hearing voices inside my head. And who are you to talk?'_

'_**I said a safe swear, Sasu-darling. Doesn't count.'**_

'_You're annoying. How do I get rid you?'_

'_**You can't. C'mon, just tell her how you feel! And if you hadn't noticed, Saku-chan is still talking to you.'**_

'_We have what is called "therapy" now. AND DON'T CALL HER THAT.'_

'_**Why not? HEADS UP!'**_

'_Why? I –!'_

Poor Sasuke-kun didn't have a chance to finish his internal conversation as a fist came flying out of nowhere.

WHAM!

"SHIT!" Sasuke grasped his nose. _**'Afraid she bruised your pretty face?'**__'This is your fault!' __**'How?' **__'Stop talking!' __**'I know you are but what am I?'**_

In which 'inner Sasuke' was promptly stuffed inside a box.

"Are you all right, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked innocently. "Sakura, what the hell was that for?!" "You know, you should really pay attention to people when they're talking to you, Sasuke-kun."

"It wasn't my fault!"

"Sasuke-kun. Stop whining and ANSWER THE QUESTION."

"Hn."

"Damnit, I thought we'd grown past this stage. Why do you keep staring at me?!"

"Because I want to."

As you can imagine, this was unexpected. It took a while for Sakura to process this. "You…what?"

He smirked. "What's the matter Sa-ku-ra-chan? You don't like it?" Sasuke drawled, leaning in. She blushed. "A-ano, Sasuke-kun, it just…well…are you _feeling _okay?" And with that, she checked his temperature. Because it _was not possible_ that THE Uchiha Sasuke expressed…anything. **"CHYEAH, OUR TIME HAS COME!' **_'Shut up!' _**'HE IS SO INTO US!' **_'DON'T MAKE ME PUT YOU BACK IN __THE BOX!__' _**'NOOOOOO! IT'S DARK AND SCARY IN THERE!' **_'So PIPE DOWN AND LET ME HANDLE THIS!' _**'HE ADDED THE SUFFIX! KYAA!'** ……….Bye bye, inner Sakura.

A mischievous glint appeared in Sakura's eyes. "Ne, Sasuke-kun, so what do you like about me?" He brightened up considerably. (A/N: I know, way waaaaaay OOC, but it's only for this particular chapter.) Cue Uchiha smirk. "Well, everything about you _fascinates_ me, Saku-chan." Cue more blushing from said Haruno. "But one of the most captivating thing about you is your eyes."

"Nani? Really?"

"Aa."

"But they're just…green. It's not a remarkable color. There's green everywhere."

"On the contrary…but green is such an imperfect name."

"And you have a better name for it?"

"I'll take that as a challenge, Sakura-_hime_."

"NANI?!" **'KYAA! HE USED THE BETTER SUFFIX!' **_'SHUSH!'_

"One each day. I'll see you later Sakura-chan." _**'ALL RIGHT! THE BOY'S FINALLY TAKING MY ADVICE! USE THIS CHALLENGE WIN HER OVER!' **__'You know…that's not such a bad idea…' __**'Of course, my idea's are always good!' **__'Wait a minute…WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?!' __**'You're so cute, Sasu-chan! See ya later!' **__'GET. BACK. HERE.'_

In which Operation: Shades of Green started.

A/N: Oh wow, that totally didn't turn out the way I wanted it. But first impressions BE...first impressions. 'Impressions' being the key word. And 'first'. Ah well, until next chapter.

Sasuke-kun: I sound like a perverted wuss.

the inner deviant: No you don't! You're more...talk-y, is all!

Sasuke-kun: Uchiha-tize me by next chapter or face Chidori!

the inner deviant: OI. MY STORY. MY RULES. DEAL WITH IT. And folks, please: PRESS THAT REVIEW BUTTON!

Sasuke-kun: Don't listen to her, she's a maniac. And 'Operation: Shades of Green' is a lame name. And WTH is up with the '-kun'?!


End file.
